Wolf Hunt
by USSExplorer
Summary: Meet the armys uber mutant gone renegade and on the run. Now the army want him back and they're not taking no for an answer. Complete. This is a first for me so comments welcomed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If they appeared in the show I don't own then. If not I do.

Prologue

_Prejudices are what fools use for reason._  
-Voltaire 

A man walked down the street trying not to be seen. '_If I can just make it to home I'll be fine_.' He thought to himself. Up ahead he spotted a police road block. A black Humvee could been see behind it. He ducked into a nearby by pub and walked to the bar. 

"What'll it be mate?" Asked the barkeeper. The stranger looked up. 

"A bottle of proper scotch whisky." 

"That'll be." Before he could finish the customer looked him in the eye. 

"It's on the house." 

"It's on the house." Repeated the barkeep in robotic fashion. 

"Now go away." The barkeep walked away and thought nothing else of his last customer. The man relaxed and began to drink his sorrows away. 

A couple of hours later the man left the bar and continued home. As he rounded a block corner he was spotted by two police officers. The pair looked at the photo and at the man. 

"Freeze." Yelled one of the officers as both drew their guns. The stranger stopped and raised his arms. 

"What seems to be the problem officer." One approached him while one stayed back. As the officer approached him, he holstered his gun and brought out a pair of handcuffs. 

"Turn around please." The man did as told. Just before the handcuffs were applied the man spun around and grabbed the officers wrist. As the second officer aimed his gun went flying with a mere look. With a swift blow the first officer was out ands the man advanced on the second. Fear crept into the remaining officers eyes. With in minutes both officers were handcuffed and thrown in their own car. The stranger smiled at his handiwork and walked away. As he neared the end of the block a flatbed tuck came up the road and stopped fifty yards from him. Soldiers spilled out and one walked forward, loudspeaker in hand. 

"Major you are under arrest for treason." The Major smiled, 

"So I guess you want me to go with you." The man nodded. "No bloody likely." With that the Major turned and ran round the corner. 

"After him!" 

---------- 

"Guys, you may want to see this!" Yelled Jesse. The rest of Mutant X ran to see what the commotion was. Jesse merely pointed at the screen on which a live news report was being broadcast, 

**"Once again police are advising people in the area to stay indoors. The police have the suspect surrounded in an abandoned building and a special government task force is on its way."** With that the camera panned to live pictures from a reporter in the field. 

"What was so important about that Jesse?" Asked Shalimar. Jesse pointed at the screen, 

"Listen." The reporter was talking to an eye witness 

**"Sir can you tell us what happened?"** Asked the reporter. 

**"Well, this guy ran into the club as police cars pulled up. Next thing you know, this guy starts shooting fire from his fingers and yells 'Leave me alone!'."** The reporter turns back to the camera, 

**"Well there you are. A man shooting fire from his fingers has been cornered by police in the building behind me. This is Jessica Stern reporting."** As the coverage went back to the studio the group was already on the move. 

"The four of you get going, I'll say here and monitor the situation." Said Adam 

---------- 


	2. Dragon Sky

Chapter 1: Dragon Sky

_Brave men are all vertebrates; they have their softness on the surface and their toughness in the middle._  
Chesterton 

As the Double-Helixapproached the site, Adam's voice came over the airwaves, 

"Heads up. I'm counting over two dozen police units and the army just turned up." 

"The gangs all here then." Remarked Brennan, drawing a smile from his team-mates. The airship landed and the group exited, heading for the surrounded building. 

"So," Asks Emma, "Think he's a mutant?" Before anyone could answer, the building exploded in a gigantic fireball. 

"Doesn't matter now let's head back." The group turned around but Emma stopped, 

"Guys hold up. I'm sensing someone or thing." She walked towards a dumpster and looked behind it, "Guys have a look at this." Behind the dumpster was an injured wolf. When it laid eyes on Shalimar, it growled. 

"Hey Shal, looks like it knows you." Remarked Brennan which drew a slap round the head. As the others laughed Emma stared intently at the beast. The rest of the group stopped laughing and looked at her. 

"Emma you OK?" Asked Shalimar but Emma didn't reply, she merely bent down to pet the wolf. Jesse grabbed her hands before you could, 

"What are you doing girl?" 

"It's OK." Replied Emma, "He won't bite." Jesse was confused, 

"Who won't bite" 

"I won't." Came a voice from behind them. Jesse, Shalimar and Brennan jumped round to see a man were the wolf had been. He had emerald green eyes, long jet black hair and a distinctive scar running from ear to lips on his right cheek. Emma stilled stared at this man having just watched his transformation. 

"Who are you?" Asked Shalimar. The man just smiled, 

"Most people who get to know me call me Orion. And to answer your next question I am a new mutant as you put it." The team looked on wondering how he know the answer before asked the question. Then it hit them, "Yes I am telepathic. Just one of many little tricks up my sleeves." 

"Along with shape-shifting." Remarked Jesse. Before anyone else could speak a police team came round the corner, 

"Hands up. You are all under arrest." Orion just groaned while the others prepared for a fight. 

"You don't want to do this guys." Said Brennan. The police began to close in as Emma helped Orion away from the impending battle. 

"Hands up." Repeated the officer. Orion shook of Emma and stood up straight. 

_"You have been warned now leave."_ The voice echoed through everyone's minds. Orion raised his arms aloft and began to speak, 

"Dragonous, I besiege thee. Come forth and destroy these challengers to your might. I Orion, the Hunter command." The skies above grew black and a shape began to appear from the clouds, slowly a massive dragon descended above Orion and hovered. Orion turned back to the police, "Leave now or be destroyed." Most ran but a couple fired at the mighty beast. Orion just laughed, 

"Fools, you can not destroy the Dragon with your puny weapons." As if to back up the statement, the dragon sent forth a mighty blast of fire in front of the cops. The remaining police dropped their weapons and ran. Once they were gone the dragon simply vanished. The Mutant X team, minus Emma, looked at Orion in complete bewilderment 

"How?" Asked Shalimar. Orion just smiled, 

"A magician never reveals his secrets fair lady." This didn't remove the confused look. 

"He can project illusions." Stated Emma. This drew smiles from the others. 

"You saw through it?" Orion asked her. 

"Yes. I could see an image of you blinding someone." Orion stared intently at this girl, 

"Well congratulations, no-one has ever seen through them before when they didn't know my powers." The two just stared at each other lost in the moment. The rest of the team stared from their team-mate to this mysterious newcomer. 

"Uh guys, can we go now?" Interrupted Jesse. Emma shook herself off and looked at her friends. Her cheeks were flushed and her pulse was racing, 

"Sorry about that. We were just..... talking telepathically." Shalimar just smirked, 

"Well you can finish your talk back at sanctuary lets go." As the group started to move a shot rung out and Emma collapsed. The others formed a group round her. 

"Emma!" Yelled Shalimar, "Talk to me girl." Emma moaned. The guys scanned nearby buildings for the sniper. 

"There!" Jesse pointed out the man and Brennan hit him with a blast. The sniper fell off the building but stopped in mid-air. Jesse and Brennan looked at Orion who had his arm out-streched towards the sniper, as if he was holding him up. Orion looked at the two guys, 

"You do know it's not nice to kill. Maim, torture and terrify yes but kill unnecessarily, now that's just wrong." With a swing of his arm ,the man was sent flying into a nearby dumpster. Jesse picked up Emma and the group headed back to the Double-helix. Before they could get out of the alley two military Humvees and a truck came round the far corner and ground to a halt. Out of these came about two dozen heavily armed soldiers. One man stepped forward, a loudspeaker in his hand. 

"Major Orion Wolf you are under arrest under article fourteen twelve of the military justice code. Surrender now and no harm will come to you or your friends." Orion stepped forward with his arms out-streched, 

"Surely we can resolve this peacefully?" His answer was the cocking of several rifles. His face lost all compassion. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." With that the two Humvees lifted of the ground and flipped over backwards landing on top of the truck. The soldiers and conscious members of Mutant X looked on in awe and a little fear. The officer approached, placing his rifle and loudspeaker to the ground. Orion, Shalimar and Brennan went to meet him. The officer indicated the car wreak behind him. 

"Orion did you really have to do that? My bosses are going to crew my ears off now." Orion just smirked. 

"Come on James, you know what I'm capable of so just go home back to your wife. By the way how are Deloris and Robert?" 

"There fine thanks, though I still can't tell them it's you I'm after." By now Shalimar and Brennan were royally confused, Orion picked up on this and explained, "Sorry I really should introduce you. Guys this is my best friend, Major James MacRae of military special projects division. James these are...." Brennan shook James' hand, 

"I'm Brennan and this is Shalimar. The two back there are Emma and Jesse." James nodded slightly, 

"A pleasure to meet you both." He Turned back to Orion, "You know I have to try and stop you, even though it won't work." Orion just nodded and a sad smile crossed his face. 

"I know. Goodbye old friend." With that he turned and walked back to Jesse and Emma with the other two in tow. James walked back towards his troops. Shalimar caught up with him, 

"What was all that about?" Orion turned to look at her, 

"James and I have been friends for ten years, I even introduced him to is wife." 

"And now he has to kill you." Asked Brennan. Orion nodded, "That sucks." Once they were back with the others they noticed the trail of blood, 

"Oh god." Remarked Shalimar. 

"How is she?" Asked Brennan. Jesse looked up at his team-mate, 

"Not good. We have to get her back to sanctuary now." 

"Go then." Said Orion, "I'll deal with these guys. If you do hear from me in five minutes leave. No Buts." With that Orion began to walk towards the soldiers. The team just looked at each other before picking up Emma and heading back to the jet. 

As the group got back to the jet they heard a massive explosion and turned round to see the alleyway they were just in buried under at collapsing buildings nearby. 

"Do you think he survived?" Asked Shalimar. Emma stirred, 

"He's alive. I can feel him." Just then Orion came running round the corner being chased by half a dozen soldiers firing merrily at him. He was launching fireballs without looking hoping to hit someone. 

_"I little help would be nice!"_ Echoed through the teams heads. 

"You heard him Bren, give them hell." With that Brennan started to fire electric bolts at the soldiers. As Orion got within one hundred yards of the jet a round ricocheted into his leg. Orion collapsed. Shalimar and Brennan ran out to get him but he waved them back. Slowly he stood up, turned to face the dangerously close soldiers and sent debris hurtling at them. As the soldiers ducked and scampered for cover Orion flew into the jet before collapsing to the floor as it took of. Emma fell unconscious as Orion scrambled up and took a seat. 

"How is she?" He asked. 

"Not good." Replied Shalimar who was scanning Emma's vitals. "The bullet's lodged near her heart and she's suffering massive internal bleeding. I'm not sure she'll make it." Orion crawled over to the fallen girl. 

"The bullet's near the heart." Shalimar nodded. "And the entry point is..?" She pointed it out to him. "Stand back." He placed his hand over the small hole and slowly Emma's body began to rise. The others looked in shock as this stranger tried to save their friends life. Jesse opened a comm link. 

"Adam were on our way back now." 

"Everything OK?" Jesse looked over at Emma before continuing, 

"No. Emma's been shot. A new mutant named Orion is trying to help her now, but it's touch and go." No response was for coming. "Adam?" 

"Yes I'm here. I'll have medical ready when you arrive." He paused for a moment. "Orion?" Without looking up Orion answered. 

"Yes Adam?" 

"How is she?" Orion stood up but nearly collapsed under his own weight. Brennan helped him to a seat as Shalimar scanned Emma. 

"Adam I don't know what he's done but the bullets gone and she's stable now." Shalimar turned to Orion and mouthed 'Thank you'. Orion merely nodded in reply. 

"All right." Came Adams' voice, "I see you all when you are back. Orion, thank you." With that Adam closed the comm link. 

"You're welcome." And with that he fell unconscious. 

---------- 


	3. Stable State

ï»¿ Chapter 2: Stable State

_It's not the size of the dog in the fight, but the size of the fight in the dog.   
_Archie Griffin 

When Orion woke he was lying in what looked like a medical ward wearing only his boxers. As he tried to sit up he groan and collapsed back down. 

"You're awake then." He turned to see who was talking. It was Emma. 

"Yea, though I've seen better days. How are you?" Emma held out her arms and did a little twirl. "Well you look great." She blushed, 

"Thanks. I'm fine and from what I understand I have you to thank." He just shrugged. 

"You wouldn't have been shot if not for me so it was my fault." Emma walked towards him. 

"Well, thank you anyway." She kissed him softly on the forehead. As she started to leaned away he grabbed her and pulled her back to him, kissing her full on the lips. She didn't complain and began to explore his body with her hands. Just then the rest of the team entered the room, 

"Whoa guys get a room!" Stated Brennan. The two broke the kiss and Emma backed away from the patient. 

"I was just thanking him for saving my life." 

"How come I don't that kind of thanks?" Asked Brennan. Adam gave him a stern look while Jesse and Shalimar just laughed. Adam turned back to Orion, 

"You feeling better?" Orion nodded, "Good then while you're here I'm going to scan your DNA to check for any problems." Adam walked over the controls while the others stood back. "Just lie still, this won't hurt." Adam ran is scans and not believing what he saw he ran them again. The team noticed this and walked over to him, 

"What's wrong?" Asked Emma. Adam turned to face them, 

"Nothing's wrong literally. His DNA is stable, no mutations are occurring." This was a first for any new mutant. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Brennan. 

"He has evolved to a stable state of evolution." Adam turned to face Orion, "You sir are the first new mutant to have stable DNA." Orion just smiled and sat up, 

"I could have told you that." As he jumped off the bed he noticed the rest of his clothes nearby and began to dress. "My last medical discovered it. They had no idea what it meant and I was sent to Genomex for a full body check-up. They in turn were scared by this and I was ordered to go into stasis. Let's just say I disagreed and decided to leave ASAP. Around this time evidence suggesting I was being influenced by foreign nationals surfaced and I was determined to be a threat to national security." The group headed outside to have a meal while continuing the conversation, 

"When was this?" 

"About a month after Dr. Breedlove died." 

"That was over a year ago!" Stated Jesse. 

"And you've been on the run ever since?" Questioned Adam. 

"Yep. So far I've been chased by the GSA, the army and several foreign teams looking for a head start in the genetics field." The group sat down to dinner while Orion continued, "When you guys found me I was beginning to get very close to the end." The team absorbed this for a moment. 

"By the way how did you heal Emma?" Asked Shalimar. 

"Adam could explain it better." The group faced Adam. 

"From what I've seen on the monitors and what the four of you told me, I'd guess he has some kind of limited morphing ability. Also it's probably a lot easier to change non-organic material than organic." Orion raised his glass to Adam, 

"Well done though only half right. I have a limited poly-morphic ability. By that I mean I can alter my body shape into only three other forms a wolf, a bear or a dolphin and hold that form for approximately one hour. I can also alter other material to varying degrees. The more complex the target, the more taxing to work." This seemed to aliveate some of the groups questions. 

"So repairing the internal damage to Emma was hard." Stated Jesse. Orion coughed into his drink, 

"It was bloody life threatening in my condition. But it was my fault she was shot so I felt I had no choice." Shalimar kissed the top of Emmas' head before messing with her hair, 

"Well we're glad you did." 

"Hey!" Emma shoed off Shalimar and place her hand on Orion's, "I glad you did too." She them sent him a mental image of thanks. The two began to communicate telepathically while the others watched. 

"Think we should leave them alone?" Asked Jesse 

"Probably a good idea." Remarked Adam and with that the others left the two telepaths two their own devices. The others headed back to the lab as Adam had something to show them. When they arrived Adam brought up Orion's genetic make-up. 

"Look here and here, he appears to have characteristics of feral, psionic and elemental nature." 

"So how did he manage to fly?" Asked Brennan. Adam moved away from the screen and began to talk with his hands. 

"His psionic abilities have evolved to the point where his control of telekinetic power is streamlined. With the slightest thought he can make anything or one move for a to b." 

"By any chance is his feral ability canine?" Asked Shalimar. 

"Yes, along with ursine and an ability to breathe underwater. He also possess the elemental powers of thermal, biological and geological." 

"Biological?" This was not a normal mutant ability. 

"Yes. His ability to control the physical state and behaviours of plants also extends to other creatures thus biological no botanical." 

"So how does he morph? I thought you said that all research into that field at Genomex was a failure?" 

"It was. As far as I can tell his ability to morph is due to a strange interaction between his feral abilities and his ability to control and alter organic materials." Before the conversation could continue, the intercom beeped. 

"Adam I've got a new mutant on the line who wishes to disappear into the underground." Said Emma. 

"We're on our way." The group walked back out to see Emma and Orion at the computer terminal. 

"Any idea on who it is?" Asked Adam. Emma looked up from the computer screen, 

"She gave her name as Sarah Lowland. I've began a search of the database to find her." Adam nodded and glanced towards Orion who was talking to the girl on a closed line. Emma noticed the look, "He's trying to calm her down." Orion caught Adam's look and spoke to the girl, 

"Sarah I'm going to let Adam talk to you." With that the call went on speaker, 

"Sarah this is Adam. Were are you?" 

"Why?" Came the frightened response. 

"So I can send someone to pick up. It's OK, just relax." Heavy breathing could be heard. 

"I'm at a bar called Sandy's. It's on the corner of fifth and Johnson." Adam nodded to Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar to go. The pair started of a Adam continued talking, 

"OK Sarah someone will meet you in the bar." 

"I want the other guy there." Adam nodded to Orion and he started off after the other two. Before he got far Emma grabbed him and kissed him forcefully before mouthing the word 'go'. 

"Sarah? The guy is on his way. His name is Orion." The voice seemed to relax. 

"Thank you. His voice was relaxing." Adam grinned and looked at Emma who blushed, 

"He has that effect on people." 

---------- 


	4. Old Friends, New Enemies

ï»¿ Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Enemies

_Throughout history, it has been the inaction of those who could have acted; the indifference of those who should have known better; the silence of the voice of justice when it mattered most; that has made it possible for evil to triumph_.   
Haile Selassie 

As they jet landed Adams voice came over the comms. Jesse stayed in the jet while the others went to pick up Sarah. 

"Guys. Sarah is listed as a molecular with the ability to go invisible. Other records list her as being easily spooked and mentally unstable so be careful. 

"Thanks Adam." Replied Brennan. The jet landed and the trio walked into the bar. Only a couple of people were in at this time. Brennan approached the bar, 

"Is there a lady by the name of Sarah here?" The bartender looked up, 

"Yea. She works here. What do you people want with her?" Brennan through the guy a relaxed, friendly smile, 

"We're family. She said to meet her here." The barkeep just shrugged, 

"She's out back on her break." Brennan said thanks and the trio went round back. Two ladies were out having a smoke. 

"Which one of you ladies is Sarah Lowlands." The two turned to face the newcomers. One was a blonde, one a redhead. 

"Who wants to know?" Asked the redhead. 

"I'm Brennan this is Shalimar and Orion." The blonde walked past Brennan to Orion, 

"Funny I thought you'd be different somehow." Orion just grinned, 

"Sarah?" The blonde nodded, 

"Yea. That there's Jane." Orion nodded Jane who nodded back. 

"You ready to go Sarah." The woman's demeanour changed, 

"Yes I'm sure Gabriel would like to meet you." Shalimar and Brennan got ready for a fight. Orion was a little confused, 

"Who in the hell is Gabriel?" Sarah walked forward as three more people entered the alley, 

"He is the first. He is our leader. Soon he will be your leader too." With a thought Orion send Sarah flying backwards into Jane. 

"Like hell." He turned to Shalimar and Brennan, "Let me guess, Gabriels' not on your Christmas card list." Brennan grinned. Shalimar growled and her eyes flashed yellow. Orion shrugged, "Guess not." All the three turned to face the five advancing mutants when the alley was suddenly blocked of by several Humvees. Soldiers flooded forward, taking up defensive positions at the ally entrance. More soldiers appeared on the roofs above. 

"Major Orion Wolf. All you other freaks. This is Colonel Simon Redwood. You are all under arrest. Surrender now and no harm will befall you." 

"Colonel!" Yell Orion, "As I told you last time. Not bloody likely." The Colonel started to go red. 

"Major I'm giving you a direct order. Surrender now or I'll add insubordination to your record." 

"Can't I just go all the way for striking a senior officer?" The Colonel was confused, 

"Don't you mean superior?" 

"You no-ones superior mate!" The members of both Mutant X and The Strand laughed as did several soldiers. The colonel was getting royally pissed off. Before he could reply the Double Helix decloaked overhead, 

"Anyone need a lift?" Came Jesses' voice over the comlinks. Orion looked at Brennan who shrugged, 

"Always nice too keep people informed." The hatch opened and Brennan flew up by using his powers. Shalimar turned to Orion, 

"And I was so looking forward to a good workout." She jumped up into the Double-Helix. Orion began to float up to the jet. Just before he entered he looked at the colonel. 

"Almost forgot." With a thought the loudspeaker the Colonel was using flew up and hit him square in the face, breaking his nose. Then with a mental blast, he floored everyone nearby and entered the jet. It cloaked and flew back to Sanctuary. 

---------- 

Back at Sanctuary, a couple of hours later after the debriefing, everyone was relaxing. Shalimar and Emma were sparing with Emma getting her butt whooped, Brennan was reading, Jesse was on the computer and Orion and Adam were playing chess. Emma landed on her back again. Brennan looked up from his book, 

"That's about the tenth time she's beaten you in last half hour. Give it up." Shalimar looked at Brennan, 

"You volunteering to take her place." Brennan just turned back and started reading, "Didn't think so. So ready for another round Em?" Emma shook her head and went to sit down. 

"No thanks Shal. I think I'm done for the day." Shalimar turned to face the rest of the room, 

"Anyone willing to step up to the plate?" Jesse?" 

"No thanks. I'm kinda busy just now." 

"Come on. Doesn't anyone want to workout?" 

"You mean get our butts kicked!" Remarked Brennan. Shalimar just looked at him and he backed off. Orion stood up and walked away from Adam. 

"I'm game." Shalimar jumped up and down like a little schoolgirl "After getting my mind stomped I might as well get a physical beating too." Adam followed Orion down the stairs and sat down to watch the fight, 

"Be careful you two. And no powers." Shalimar pouted, 

"Ah but Adam.." 

"No buts." 

"Yes daddy." Giggled Shalimar as Orion stepped onto the training pad. Both faced off and slowly began to circle each other. Shalimar began to hiss and swipe while Orion growled and showed his teeth. 

"Dog verses cat." Remarked Adam. Orion charged, Shalimar jumped and kicked him in the back as he went past. She landed and faced him. 

"That's one to me." The pair began to circle again. Orion went to charge again but, as Shalimar jumped he stopped and grabbed her feet and slammed her to the ground. He stood over her. 

"One all." Her eyes flashed yellow, his blue. She jumped up and went to kick him but he caught her foot and threw her away. She flipped and landed on her feet. By now everyone else was watching intently. Slowly she advanced and the two started to throw punches and kicks all of which were blocked. The shots began to get faster and faster until the others were having real trouble keeping up. 

"Fifty on Shal." Remarked Brennan, "Any takers." 

"You're on." Stated Jesse. The pair shook hands as simultaneously both Shalimar and Orion landed blows knocking each other down. 

"Next flooring wins." Yelled Adam adding "With the loser buying dinner." Before anyone could complain. Both the combatants grinned. The next series of kicks were all blocked. Shalimar overextended on a punch and Orion seised the opening knocking her off balance. Just before she hit the floor he caught her arm, 

"Give up?" He remarked. She just grinned and with her free arm grabbed him and pulled herself up while at the same time sending him down. Instead of letting go as she expected, he pulled her back down with him and she landed on top off him. Her eyes flashed and she put an arm across his throat. 

"Nope. Do you." He growled and the others began to approach fearing this was about to get serious but Orion just grinned. 

"This time." Shalimar released him and offered him her hand which he took. "But there will be a next time." Jesse slapped him around the back of the head, 

"Thanks. You just cost me fifty bucks." Orion just shrugged as he walked down steps, 

"Never bet against family." Shalimar looked at Jesse, 

"Yes. About that Jesse. Why did you back him and not me?" Shalimars' eyes flashed. Jesse began to back away 

"I, well I,..." Jesse decided not to answer and turned around and ran for his life with Shalimar in hot pursuit. The rest sat down, 

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Brennan asked Orion. Orion smiled 

"Well provided I can go into town to get a few things.." He turned to face Adam 

"I don't see a problem. But someone will have to go with you." 

"I'll go!" Voiced Emma a little too quickly for Adams' liking. Brennan just laughed. 

"Well then. Everyone meet here at seven thirty. Formal wear please. This place has a very strict dress code." 

"What place?" Asked Shalimar who just walked round the corner. Emma looked up at her 

"Where's Jesse?" Shalimar just shrugged 

"Oh he's drying off." Shalimar sat down next to Brennan, "Again what place?" Emma smiled 

"The restaurant were going to tonight. He won't tell us were it is just that it's fancy." Shalimar clapped 

"Oh. Dress up time." With that she ran off. Emma stood and grabbed Orion, 

"Well you coming?" Orion was dragged up and off by Emma. 

---------- 


	5. The Past Never Dies

ï»¿ Chapter 4: The Past Never Dies

_What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies with in us.   
_Ralph Waldo Emerson 

As the Audi headed down a small side street, Emma pulled over and the pair got out. Emma looked around but couldn't find any house or apartment. 

"So were is this place?" Orion just smiled and walked down a nearby alley indicating for her to follow. The pair came apon a dead end. Emma was now lost, '_were could this place be?'_ She thought to herself. 

"Easy." Came the audible reply. 

"Hey don't do that!" She was none to happy that someone was reading her. 

"Now you know how other people feel." Before she could reply he walked over to an electrical box. Inside was a small keypad. After entering the appropriate code, the dead end wall shimmered then vanished to be replaced by a solid metal door. 

"Cool." Orion walked over to the manhole cover and removed it. Reaching down, he removed a loose brick and pressed a little button. With that the door opened. He replaced the brick, manhole and closed the electrical box and the two entered the formally hidden building. 

"Welcome to my humble abode." Emma was taken back. It was similar to Sanctuary but did had a far more militaristic set-up and feel." Directly in front of her was a jet black Humvee and a navy blue BMW. Nearby were a bedroom, kitchen and bathroom. A large wide-screen TV was on the far wall. 

"Whoa." Was all Emma could say. Regaining her senses she turned to Orion who was rummaging through a small cupboard. "How can you afford this? Last I heard army pay wasn't that great." Orion looked up and smiled, 

"It doesn't. This is one of the perks." She could tell he was holding back, 

"Does the government know about this place." Orion shook his head, 

"Nope." Was all he said but Emma wasn't going to leave this alone. 

"Come on tell me." Without looking up he said, 

"If I tell you, I'll have to.." 

"Kill me?" Finished Emma. He gave her a thumbs up. "Come on I won't tell." 

"Bingo!" Yelled Orion as he stood up with a small black bag. Seeing the look on her face he realised she wasn't going to let the topic drop. So he explained while he got some clothes together. 

"Several of my missions involved the extraction or removal of less than reputable individuals ranging from drug lords to dictators. Now, as most people realise these.... 'people' aren't to keen on facing justice. Most of them are also scarily rich. Via my unique abilities I can usually get close enough to them and after some polite persuasion, I was able to gain access to their accounts. Total to date that has been acquired is approximately seven point five billion off which the government has seven billion. The rest is held in secure accounts throughout the world, under a handful of aliases, just in case." Emma mulled this over. 

"So this extra you put way. Why?" He smiled and gestured to their surroundings. 

"It helps to be prepared." The grin disappeared as his voice became more removed, "I had a feeling that one day 'they' would turn on me due to my gifts." Emma realised a lot now. While his background was far removed from any other new mutant she had encountered, he still faced the same prejudices as the rest off them. 

"How were they, 'persuaded'?" Images flashed through her head over people in pain and suffering. The colour drained from her face. "You tortured them didn't you?" An uneasy silence fall as he mulled over how to answer. 

"Yes." Before she could say anymore he stood up and offered his hand. "Time to go unless you want your friends to think I've abducted you." She smiled, realising he was changing the subject but glad he was. Taking the his hand she whispered to him, 

"That could be fun." And kept on walking. Orion was bowled over. _'Was that a Pass?' _It had been so long since he'd been involved not since..... Maria. Her image flashed through his mind. 

"Maria?" Asked Emma. Obviously she had picked up the name and image. Orion didn't answer. He just kept walking towards the Audi. Emma dropped the subject and the pair entered the car. As they left the city an olive green flatbed truck pulled out behind them. Spotting the truck Orion told Emma to drive faster. As the car rounded the next corner Emma spotted a road block and swerved onto a dirt track to avoid it. The car tyres blew. 

"Stringers." Said Orion. When the car stopped, Orions' side was closest to the road. Both got out. 

"Run." Orion told Emma, "It's me they're after." Before she could reply he ran back up the dirt track. Emma turned and ran deeper into the forest hoping to hide before returning to Sanctuary. She activated her comring and began to talk. 

Orion ran up the track and spotted two soldiers heading towards him. Before they spotted him, he took cover in the bushes and waited for them to pass. Once they had he sneaked up behind them and the pair had a meeting of the minds. He dragged their bodies off the road and began to move cautiously up the road. His eyes flashed as he heard a noise. Just then a squad of seven troops came out of the undergrowth and surrounded him with their weapons raised. 

"Freeze! Put your hands on your head now!" Yelled the squad leader. Orion just smiled raising his hands, 

"Don't you know it's not nice to point guns at people." Before the squad leader could reply all their rifles went flying and Orion punched the nearest soldier knocking him out. With a swift kick another was sent flying. Having cleared an opening, Orion dove out of the circle and turned to face the remaining soldiers. 

"Get him!" Yelled the leader. The two nearest men charged him. Orion blocked a blow from the first and kicked the second down south. As that one collapsed Orion countered a move from the other and snapped the mans neck. He then knocked out the first. The remaining soldiers tried to circle round him, but he kept backing of. From behind him out sprang a giant of a man. Seven feet tall and built like a brick outhouse, he locked Orion in a bear hug. Orion countered by entering the mans mind and making him think he was on fire. The giant dropped him and ran away screaming. Orion quickly despatched four more men leaving just the squad leader, who was looking very worried, left. As Orion closed on him another group of soldiers approached from the direction of the Audi. 

"Major surrender now." Orion acknowledged the voice, 

"Nice to see you again Colonel." Orion knocked out the squad leader with out looking. He turned to face the Colonel and prepared to pounce. 

"Not so fast Major." 

"What's stopping me? Your little men with guns." With a gesture he sent two men flying backwards knocking one out off a tree. The colonel grinned. 

"Nope." He gestured to someone Orion couldn't see. Out came Emma surrounded by two men. "Unless you want her to die like that Brazilian chick, now what was her name? Ah yes, Maria. Unless you want another Maria I suggest you surrender now!" Orion looked from Redwood to Emma and back. Realising he was screwed he dropped to his knees and placed his hands. Redwood smiled and signalled for his men to take Orion. He was handcuffed and implanted with a governor. Redwood approached, as Orion was lifted up, and stopped mere inches from him. 

"This is what we get for using you things instead of a real man." Orion smirked, 

"Like you?" Redwood stood up tall thinking he was being complimented, 

"Yes like me." Before anyone could move, Orion head butted Redwood smashing the Colonels' nose for a second time. "If your the best real man god help us." Remarked Orion as Emma laughed. The soldiers quickly grabbed him as Redwood cursed and cussed while grabbing his nose. Turning back to Orion, he punched him in the stomach, forcing Orion to his knees. 

"Get then in the truck now!" The two new mutants were thrown in and it drove off with another truck right behind. 

---------- 

The Double-helix landed and Brennan and Shalimar exited. They spotted the car and walked over. Shalimar spotted Emmas comring on the ground. 

"Not good." She remarked. 

"Adam." Brennan spoke into his, "We've found Emmas ring but no sign of her or Orion." Back at sanctuary Adam was worried. 

"OK get the car back here." Shutting the link he turned to looked up. "Jesse, hack into an available spy satellite and back track to the last time set when Emmas' ring was active." Jesse flew over the keyboard. Like the rest they had heard the conversation between Orion and Redwood and were worried for their team-mate and friend and him. 

"All ready going Adam." He yelled back. The work was slow and soon both Shalimar and Brennan were back. 

"Got them!" Yelled Jesse. Everyone ran to see what he'd found. Looking up at his friends he continued, "about a minute after Emmas comlink went dead I've found two army style trucks driving away from the dirt road and back into town." Adam patted him on the shoulder, 

"Good work. Now fast forward to the current time frame, following the trucks." Soon they had the location and Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar were off. 

---------- 


	6. Fatal Justice

ï»¿ Chapter 5: Fatal Justice

_'Fiat justitia et pereat mundus.'  
Let justice be done, though the world perish_.  
Ferdinand I 

_But then I sigh, and with a piece of scripture,  
Tell them that God bids us do good for evil.  
And thus I clothe my naked villainy  
With odd old ends stolen forth of holy writ,  
And seem I a saint, when most I play the Devil._  
William Shakespeare, King Richard III 

When Orion came to he was suspended from a hook by his cuffs. His feet were free and he'd been stripped to his underwear though he could not see as his head was hooded. 

"Ah, the thing has woken." At the voice he tensed and began to struggle to get free. "There's no point in carrying on like this Major. This facility is surrounded by over 100 men several of which have weapons pointed at you even now from secure locations." His hood was removed and he blinked to regain his vision. 

"You know Colonel, I always thought of a sewer rat and this place confirms it." The building was an old run-down factory in the industrial section of town. The Redwood came forward and looked right into Orions eyes. He then turned away and picked up a folder off a nearby table. Opening it he turned to face Orion again. 

"Let's see. Major Orion Craig Wolf." Redwood stopped and looked up at his victim, "Craig?" 

"It was my granddads' name." Stated Orion. Redwood waved of the comment. 

"Born February twenty first nineteen seventy-six at a military hospital in Britain to General (retired) Robert and Alexandria Wolf. You have a little sister, Lisa, who currently works for JAG. Both parents died in a car bombing two years ago. No culprit was ever caught." Redwood looked up and smiled. 

"Why are you so happy?" Asked Orion. 

"We'll get to that later. For now let's continue with your file shall we" 

"Why?" Redwood gestured to someone behind Orion. Emma was dragged out. She looked fine except for the fact she was being held by a complete psycho. 

"Emma, are you OK?" She smiled. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Orion nodded. 

"Oh how sweet." Remarked Redwood, "the freaks like each other." Orion shot him one of those 'I'm going to kill you' looks. Redwood shrugged it off and continued, 

"Both you and your sister are new mutants. Her, 'gift', is pre/post cognition. You had a fiancÃ©, Maria Sanchez, daughter off drug lord Carlos Sanchez." Redwood looked at Orion and smirked, "You naughty boy. Screwing the targets' daughter, what irony." Orion lost it. He kicked out at Redwood catching him in the knee. Redwood dropped to the ground as several soldiers struck Orion with tazers. Redwood stood up and punched Orion, drawing blood. 

"You complete freak of nature. You dare strike me! You'll pay for that." Orion smiled, 

"Bring it on." Instead off striking him again, Redwood picked up the folder and kept reading. 

"Let's see, Ah yes. Miss Sanchez died in an unexplained explosion at a club eighteen months ago. The coroners' report suggests she was killed beforehand." He looked at Orion and whispered in his ear, "You want to know something, I killed them!" Before Orion could react, Redwood backed away and signalled for his men to start beating Orion. Redwood laughed out loud. 

"Did you here me freak. I killed them. Your mum, your dad and your slut of a girlfriend." He rubbed his loins. "She was great by the way." As he laughed, Orion was kicking and screaming. All rational thought had gone. He broke free of his chains and began to fight the guards. For every one he killed five more entered the room. Yet he didn't stop. He kicked and punched frantically trying to get to Redwood. Eventually he was brought under control. 

"I'm going to kill you Redwood!! You hear me!! I'm going to break every bone in your body and then I'll rip your heart out!!" Redwood just laughed and pulled out a small object with one little button. As he pressed the button, pain shot through Orions body and he collapsed. Redwood just continued to laugh. 

"Wonderful trick this. Even if you survive the torture, I'm going to make you watch as I kill your new little bitch." 

Outside a perimeter guard was lighting a smoke when he saw a tall, blond, sensual woman approach. He had to remember to close his mouth. 

"Hi there soldier boy." Said the blond running her hand through her hair, "What's going on in there." She pointed to the building he was guarding. 

"N n nothing." The blond ran her hand across his cheek suggestively, 

"Oh I thought this was were they were keeping the new mutants." Before the guard could react, her eyes flashed yellow and she knocked him out with a backhand. Activating her comring see continued, 

"All clear guys. I'll meet you inside." Just then another guard came out but he was out before he could raise the alarm, he was knocked out. Slowly she walked over to the door and entered. On the roof, two other guards were quickly dispatched via lightening bolts. 

Slowly Orion stood. Redwood was holding down the little button but it seemed to not be working. 

"How?" Asked Redwood, totally bewildered. Orion smiled as blood trickled from his mouth. 

"High pain threshold." With that Orion knocked out two soldiers and marched towards his target. When he was no more than three feet Redwood yelled at him. 

"If you take one more step she dies." Orion turned to see a gun at Emmas head. Emma nodded at him and Orion turned back to Redwood. 

"You think a little threat can stop me. He reached around to the governor and pulled it out. He through the blood soaked device to the floor and stood on it. Before Redwood could react, a guard came flying backwards through a nearby door quickly followed by Shalimar. 

"Hey has the party started yet?" She asked. Orion and Emma smiled at her. 

"No were just about to start." Remarked Orion. 

"Good." Came the reply. She spoke into her comring. "Now guys." On command a bolt of energy came down from a skylight striking the men holding Emma. At the same time Jesse came trough a wall and knocked out two nearby guards. Redwood was looking nervous. He called on his remaining men who encircled the mutants. 

"Kill them." He commanded and began to leave the room. The soldiers began to advance on the group with their weapons raised. They opened fire, but their rounds bounced off an invisible force field and rebounded to their source killing the majority of them. The survivors quickly dropped their weapons and approached the mutants for close combat. By now only twenty or so were left. Shalimar quickly knocked out several soldiers and Brennan and Jesse each got in their licks. Even Emma took out a couple. Before the last soldier fell he pulled out his handgun and aimed. 

"Emma!" Yelled Shalimar seeing what was happening. Jesse and was too far away to block and there wasn't time for Brennan to generate a bolt. The man fired. Before the round struck Emma, Orion stepped in front of her and took the round in the shoulder knocking him back into her and sending them both to the ground. 

"You okay?" He asked her. She nodded. "Good." He stood and walked towards the door taken by Redwood as Brennan punched out the last soldier. 

As Redwood climbed into the truck he saw Orion come round the corner. 

"Boulder get him." The driver jumped out. It was the giant from the woods. He began to rub his hands. 

"I'm going to enjoy this." Remarked Boulder. Orion just walked up to him. Boulder punched him in the jaw knocking Orions head around. He snapped it back. Both Boulder and Redwood froze. Orions eyes were as black as coal. Before either man could move. Orion punched Boulder in the chest shattering the mans ribs. As the giant fell, Orion smashed him in the face imploding him skull. Boulder collapsed to the ground non-moving. Orion grabbed Redwood by the throat, lifting the man off the ground. Orion looked his target in the eyes. 

"Time for you to suffer." He entered Redwoods mind and began to flood the mans head with images of how he would die. Redwood began to shake uncontrollably and Orion dropped him, though the two never broke eye contact. The others came out to see Redwood begin to foam at the mouth then collapse over. Orion closed his eyes and turned to his friends. When he opened his eyes they were again emerald green. The group ran forward. 

"Is he dead?" Asked Brennan. Orion nodded. 

"Yes. Let's just say he saw his own death on repeat." 

"Good riddance." Remarked Shalimar. Orion put his hand to his head. 

"That's not good." He commented before collapsing. Emma knelt down to check his pulse. 

"It's weak. We need to get him Adam quickly." Brennan and Jesse carried him to the Double-helix and the group returned to Sanctuary. 

---------- 


	7. Remembrance

ï»¿ Chapter 6: Remembrance

_Those who do not remember the past are condemned to repeat it._

George Santayana 

When Orion came to the next day Adam was in the lab. Slowly he leaned up and looked over at Adam who had dropped off. 

"You really need to get to bed earlier." Adam was too far out to respond so Orion stood up and walked over to the computer to check the time. It was seven am. 

"Only an hour late." Noticing his duffel bag on the floor. He picked up some fresh clothes and walked out of the lab. 

"Hey you're up." Said Shalimar, who was already practising. Orion smiled and walked over, 

"Yea. I see I'm not the only early bird." She stopped and walked over to the couch and sat down. 

"Thank my feral nature." She patted the couch next to her and he took the hint. "Something tells me you're the same." He smiled and nodded, 

"That and being an army brat. I guess I couldn't sleep in even if I was drugged." Shalimar laughed softly so not to wake the others up. 

"I know the feeling. Look I was going to go hunting if you feel up to it?" His eyes lit up. 

"Hunting? Hell yeah. I'm assuming we'd have to rely on only our gifts." She smiled, 

"Of course." Standing up he walked back to the lab. 

"I'm game. Give five minutes to change and I'll meet you in the garage." Shalimar stood up and walked into the kitchen and wrote a note for the others. She walked down to the garage and waited. He soon arrived. 

"Let's go!" He said. 

"You know, there's a river near here?" 

"Really?" She nodded. "Feel like fishing." Shalimar ran out of the door before replying, 

"Race you." Orion set of after her. 

Early in the afternoon the ferals returned with a half dozen fish. The pair were laughing and joking as they entered the kitchen to see the others having lunch. They proudly dropped their catch on the table. 

"Enjoy yourselves?" Brennan asked. Shalimar sat down on a stool while Orion leaned against the counter near the door. 

"It was great. You should see this guy fish." Shalimar began to imitate his actions for the group. "He would sit there for ages before splash! In went his hand and out came a fish." Jesse looked at the fish on the table, 

"Is that all you caught." Orion walked up behind him and growled. Jesse jumped off his stool. 

"You think six fish in six hours is all we caught. Hah!" Shalimar patted her stomach, "For one I'm full." Emma choked on her sandwich. 

"You're never full." Shalimar smiled at her friend. 

"Exactly." The group joked and finished their lunch before heading to the sitting area. Once seated Adam handed Orion a folder. 

"This should help clear you of the charges against you." Orion flicked through the pages stopping on one piece that caught his attention. 

"You're telling me the leak was Redwood." Adam nodded. 

"Yes. Also evidence that we've found seems to indicate a higher rank was involved." Orion looked at the piece again. 

"General Wallace?! I've known him for five years." Orion put the folder sown and though about the files before continuing, 

"Thank you all of you. I'm sure I can get this to the appropriate people but just in case I have a favour to ask." 

"Name it." 

---------- 

Orion walked into the base commanders' office flanked by MPs and looked at the man sitting in front of him. Orion saluted. 

"General Johnson Sir." The general returned the salute and told the MPs to leave while Orion sat down. 

"Orion what are you doing. You know that half of the country's armed forces are looking for you." Orion relaxed and tossed the General a clam smile. 

"Before I continue General one question." 

"No, I don't think you're the leak. You're too much your fathers' son." Orion grimaced. 

"Thanks I think." He tossed the folder onto the desk. "Read it." The general began to read slowly. After a while he put it down and looked at Orion in complete disbelief. 

"Colonel Redwood, General Wallace, Admiral O'Heare. Major this is some pretty serious accusations." 

"Nope. It's hard fact. All the evidence is in that folder. But just in case other copies exist and are the hands of some friends of mine." Orion stood and began to walk out. "If you'll excuse me I have other people to see." The General stood and walked with him. As the pair passed the officers mess a news story was breaking. 

**"This just in. Evidence leaked to the press from a military source has implicated several high ranking officers in illegal acts ranging from murder to treason. More on this in our usual news update at six o'clock." **The General looked at Orion. 

"You didn't." Orion just smiled and saluted the General before walking out of the building. 

"See you later General." 

---------- 

That evening the team were all dressed formally and being driven to a small little house on the outskirts off town. 

"Why are we here?" Asked Jesse as the limo stopped. Orion got out and rang the door bell of the nearest house. Soon a young blonde lady answered and hugged Orion hard. The other were watching from the limo. 

"Think that's his girl?" Asked Brennan. Emma looked for the two to Brennan. 

"Nope. He's still coming to terms with death of his fiancÃ©." The others looked at her. 

"He was engaged." Emma merely nodded. "What happened?" She looked at Orion and the blonde as they walked towards the car. 

"It's none of our business. He'll talk about it when he's ready." Before anyone else could say anything the pair entered the car. As they started moving again Orion spoke. 

"This is my sister Lisa. She's a pre/post cognitive." The others introduced themselves and the group chatted quietly. The limo soon stopped out side of a pricey restaurant. 

"Ah Orion, this is the most expensive restaurant in town. How the hell did you get reservation at the last minute?" Asked Shalimar. Orion didn't answer. He merely walked up to the head waiter just inside the door. When the waiter saw him, he stood up to his full height. 

"Mister Hunter a pleasure to see you again." Orion shook his hand. 

"Nice to see you to Pierre. Is the table ready." Pierre gestured for the group to follow him. After showing them to their seats he brought them the menu. 

"Is there anything else sir?" 

"Two bottles of your finest wine please." With that Pierre left. The team looked at Orion. 

"Mr. Hunter?" Asked Jesse. Orion smiled. 

"I had a little bit off money spare so I became a silent partner in the restaurant." Something clicked in Brennans mind. 

"Wait Hunter. Orion Hunter the reclusive multimillionaire?" 

"The one and the same." 

"Shit. I've ripped you off before." 

"No harm done." As the group chatted Pierre came back with the wine. 

"Sir. It appears we have an engagement tonight. Would you be kind enough to provide some entertainment." 

"Certainly." Orion got up and walked over to be the live band was playing. After talking to them for a minute Orion took the mic and spoke to customers. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight is a special night for David Little and Sarah MacIntosh. They've just become engaged." He pointed out the two who blushed. "As a special treat this one's for them." Orion turned to the band and the music started. Soon Orion began to sing, 

"There may be trouble ahead,   
But while there's music and moonlight,   
And love and romance,   
Let's face the music and dance.." 

The End. 

Note: This was the first story I've ever finished let alone allowed others to read. Comments are welcome. 


End file.
